Never let you go Justin bieber love story
by phoebebright14
Summary: when justin see's his girlfriend diane kissing another guy, it broke his heart,didnt let diane explain,he left and became famous,he comes back as a whole different person , will they "reconnect", or will it be tougher than they both expect ?


Diane's POV

Last year ..… will never be forgotten .

why ? simple . i Broke the heart of my first love , for the first time .

he caught me Kissing another guy at a party , the reason why he was looking for me was because he wanted to tell me he was leaving the next day , he was leaving for LA .

but that's not the point , the point is , he caught me kissing someone else ..…and the look

on his face …. brings me to tears , within seconds his eyes we're wet , what he yelled next , was the highlight of my night (sarcastic)

Justin : if you have reasons for this , SAVE IT ! i DONT want to hear it! , im leaving , and im FORGETTING ABOUT YOU ! I HATE YOU !

It broke my heart … i was dumb and foolish , i was standing there still shocked of what just happened , didn't have the strength to run after him and tell him the truth …

cuz the truth was . i kissed john , cuz if i didn't ..… well . I'm not gonna say it NOW ,

later , trust me . my life , get's CRAZIER . & jsyn , im Still not over justin , Never have…Never will , not until he finds out the truth behind that kiss ofcourse .

2010 . He's having a concert . here ! i bet he forgot about me , he said so himself . ouch . after all of the things we've been through , even i can't do that . before he left . i gave him a letter . i wasnt explaining knowing it won't stop him from leaving , cuz i just wanted him to know i'd love him forever . it said so on my sticky note i taped on his front door before he left

" i'll drop a tear into the ocean , the day i find it , is the day i'll stop loving you . im sorry"

it's cheesy i know . plus ! how can you move on , when EVERYWHERE you go he has pics , he's songs are blasting on radios, he's the talk of the century , lastly , he's New hit single called " never let you go" was about me , i knew it . he wrote it INFRONT of me .

i guess he didnt have to courage to put it on his first album cuz he might not want me to think he still loves me , i bet the only reason why he DID out it on his new album was to get me sad , was to get me to cry , and guess what ? he Achieved . i was sad when it came out .

and i legit cried :|

i never in my life watched him in a MV ever !

him flirting with other girls , wow !

my heart can only take enough .

Justin's POV

STOKED to go back , atlanta here i come !

i hope the bitch wont be there..…. i bet she wont lol

hey she might tho , i mean come on , who can resist this ? ;)

yeah , i guess im still mad at her , why i recorded "never let you go"

on my new album ? because i wanted her to suffer , i only sang that song to HER and no one

BUT her , and now im singing it to the whole world ;)

well atleast thats what i tell myself .

but the moment i get to the part "i'll never let you go"

was probably the hardest part , because i DID let her go …

wtf ? i sounded so gay . whatever , i have a jillion girls awaiting

for me to love em …. but i guess my heart will forever love diane.

fuck !

No more pov .

Diane : I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT FRONT ROW TICKETS TO SEE BIEBIE (nickname for justin) .. i mean justin !

Stephanie: OMG diane seriously ! we both know you want to see him again ! this is your LAST chance to let him know what really went down between you and john *makes disgusted face*

Diane : oooooor , you just want to get close to him *giggles*

Stephanie : ….. that too :P

Diane : *thinks* fine ! i'll ONLY watch him , THATS IT ! take it or leave it stef ! im serious !

Stephanie : fine ! but dont you make regrets now . you've done so many of em , and you really don't handle em like i do *acts cool*

Diane : wow . that's so ignorant *both laugh*

* day of the conceeeeert *

Justin - i was so excited ! this was it ! i bet some of the peeps i use to hang out with are here , the girls . not them jealous guys *laughs to himself*

scooter - "justin , you're on in 2"

Justin - here we go ! "lets do this !"

i got in the stage with everyone singing to one time . it was incredible , some of the girls i use to fancy ended up looking .well..… not really fancy *smiles*

" are you guys having fun !"

Araneta : "SCRRREEEEAAAAMSSS !"

Justin : "aight aight . now . the next song i'll be singing is "never let you go"" here we go :|

Araneta : "JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN !"

Justin : "*chuckles* i wrote this song last year . it was a very good year , until it fell apart .

Diane : *wearing her glasses and a hoodie* wtf ? did he just say that ? oh god thank God i wore my glasses and my hoodie , soooo akward !

Stephanie : "can you ATLEAST scream ?"

Diane : *rolls eyes, screams*

Stephanie : *smiles* thats better . and whats with the glasses and that big ass hoodie ? *takes it off of diane*

Diane : "stef nohh ! stop ! "

stephanie : *forgot about the reason why she WAS wearing it , stefs very forgetful* what ?

Justin : "it's like an angel came by , and took me to heaven , and when i stare in your eyes , it couldnt be better , let the music blast we gon do our dance , bring the doubters on , they dont matter at all , because lifes to long , and this loves to strong , and baby know for sure , that i'll never le-" *sees Diane, gets choked up . hes expression changed to Mad* -

Justin :"aight aight stop !"

Diane : *gulps* the way he looked at me . kill me now !

Justin : *still looking at diane , Mad * - " we're gonna skip this sing for now loves . this next song , is called "eenie meenie miney mo , its about a girl , who cant make up her mind . the worst part is falling madly inlove with her " - * starts singing eenie meenie*

Diane : *starts to cry* - "stef ! im going to the bathroom" * subbing*

Stephanie : "OMG ! you ok ? omg omg omg , you have a bieber fever dont you ? *winks*

Diane : " you have no idea" * walks away*

Justin : " you guys we're amazing ! hope to come back soon ! goodnight everybody !" - * walks out of stage , Mad & Happy to see diane again *

Diane : *lost . saw a security guard * "excuse me, where's the bathroom ?

Guard : "look kid , you should have went to the bathroom before you left"

Diane : "look DUDE , i didnt had to go before i left , and now i do !" *jumps up and down , can't control it anymore and screams* - " LOOK DUDE , IM ON MY FUCKING PERIOD AND THERES ALOT OF SHIT ABOUT TO GO DOWN AIGHT ? NOW ! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE BATHROOM IS I WILL PEE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW , & IM SERIOUS !"

guard : * panics* " ok ok ! the bathrooms are closed cuz the concert is finished , but there IS a private Bathroom over at the left !"

Diane : * runs *

Justin pov

: wow ! still shocked . soooo shocked . i went to my dressing room , and took my bag , and read that last note she left me , "i'll drop a tear into the ocean . the day i find it , is the day i'll stop loving you" did she mean it ? …. why am i so interested ?

uuuuuh , only because she got hotter ! and did i mention she looked stunning !

she was always so beautiful to me, but now … WOW ! drop dead gorgeous ! .

i decided to take a break , i needed fresh air , so i decided to take a walk .

down the halls ofcourse lol . then i heard someone at the girls bathroom , fuck ! another fan sneaking in for a last look . at this ;)

well , i should atleast give her a sneak peak , she COULD be hot ;)

i peeked , but all i saw was white walls , then someone walked out .

it was diane ...

Author : wow ! steeeeamy ! you guys , i promise this WILL be more interesting ! i've read sooo many jb stories , all of em we're the same , but after they talk they get back together , and i get kinda bored ,without all that screaming and stuff , but this story is VERY different ;)


End file.
